


The Storage Closet

by t4l3r



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, aka that closet full of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Jack finally gets Daniel to take a risk of their 'hanky panky' in one of the mountain's storage closets but what happens when they actually get there?





	The Storage Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FF T4L3R  
> March 2 2011  
> Nothing in the original post has been altered, except to state that it's been re-posted here. It's also been updated to fix any hiccups I didn't catch the first time around.

     "Jack. Are you sure?"

     "C'mon Danny, it'll be fun. Besides, everyone knows already. What's the big deal?"

     Daniel made a guppy expression and started to look up and down the moderately empty halls with 'deer-in-headlights' eyes. Laughing at this, Jack just pulled Danny by the shoulders to lead him to one of the storage rooms.

     It had been an extremely long time (in Jack's mind anyways) since they were allowed to have any fun at the SGC. _Actually, this is the first time we'll be having some real fun,_  Jack thought as they walked. Sure, they had had the rare make-out session in Daniel's office but even that was kept at a bare minimal. Daniel had made Jack swear that once they signed into the mountain they would act as they did before they got together. Considering Jack was in the military, he was always afraid of Jack being dishonorably discharged, locked up or worse because they were together. Today however, after years (again to Jack's mind, when in reality they've only been together for barely a year now) of begging, Jack had finally gotten his hot genius man to reluctantly agree to do some 'hanky-panky' in a place where they could get caught.

     "You know, I really don't think…"

     "Danny! It's the thrill of it all, the adrenaline rushing through your veins. Just like riding a roller coaster."

     "I hate-" Daniel's words were cut off as Jack had started to peak into the room only to quickly slamming the door back closed.

     "On second thought - maybe you're right." The Colonel grabbed the Archaeologist by the arm and had attempted to walk off with him but was stopped when the arm was yanked out of his hand.

     Thinking that Jack was just using his curiosity of this unusual behavior of his lover as bait for confidence, Daniel swung opened the door and pulled Jack inside. Jack tried to say something as he was being pushed against the closed door but was cut off by Daniel attacking his mouth. As soon as their lips touched, the usually shy and passive man-turned-aggressor froze when he heard someone clearing their throat.

     "Um… Doctor Jackson?"

     In horror, Daniel shut his eyes. _Please let me wake up… Wake up, wake up, oh god why won't I wake up!_

     Slowly he turned around to see an uncomfortable Walter sheepishly tucking in his shirt. Siler quickly put Walter's glasses back in their place before shuffling to fix his own clothes. Both looked flustered and it was obvious that they had come in here the same reason Jack dragged Daniel in for. They all stood there uncomfortably just looking at each other as Jack prayed Daniel wouldn't be too mad at him. Actually, he would have laughed at the whole thing if he wasn't so afraid of Daniel at this moment.

     After a long moment, Daniel simply turned around to face Jack with a hauntingly calm face that scared this 'tough-guy, bad ass' Colonel even further. Daniel opened his mouth intending to say something, but all that came out was a barely audible squeak. Not knowing what else to do, he pushed Jack aside and ran out of the room.

     With a nervous smile towards Walter and Siler, Jack quickly leaves to go after his (hopefully still) boyfriend muttering, "I am so dead."


End file.
